reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Further Units
Aircraft Types The Atlas/Incendiary Question Hazza-the-Fox 13:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC)13:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC)13:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here we are figuring out exactly what to do with our Allied Aircrafts- in particular, those large attack planes. As it stands, Soviets don't get anything of the sort at all as a standard unit, and have either fighters or free-standing (or free-floating) aircraft). The Allies have the Atlas, Nightwing, Hurricane, and an unnamed incendiary aircraft. Of these, two are nationals, the Nightwing is a long-ranged Tier 4 craft. Which leaves an empty space for the remainder to fill tier 3. So far, there is not a single non-national Tier 3 aircraft- and in particular, no non-national aircraft to fill the runway until Tier 4, if we are using runway craft (which would probably be better, gameplay-wise). On a side note, there is at present only one type of fighter for both sides. And there is at present no 'drive by' heavy gunship that flies around spraying weapons. I've thought a bit about this, and think I have some solutions. We can both agree that *presuming* we are sticking with runway craft, that the Hurricane would be one of them, as it is too extreme to be used as a fighter; which leaves us with something between the Atlas and the incendiary craft, with the options being; #Atlas is a national, free-standing floating weapons platform that is either built and released- or summoned from the Hangar. Therefore, filling the runway vacuum in non-national is the incendiary craft, acting as a kind of mid-heavy incendiary bomber (or gunship with incendiary rounds), whose rounds have the same impact as the FlameBot's secondary attack). #The Atlas is a non-national STOL that acts sorta like a Spectre gunship, leaving the incendiary free to be either a national STOL bomber, or even a napalm fighter/drone with incendiary bombs, possibly even flamethrowers for 'crop dusting' runs against infantry. I'd say one of those two and we'd be done. Either combination would be fine. The Cuban Mystery Aircraft Hazza-the-Fox 13:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) So it seems we are leaning towards a nuclear/toxin based, possibly siege aircraft, be it airship, gunship/helicopter, or some kind of fighter. Pretty much a discussion of what Soviets would be missing that this thing would fill. They presently have. *An airborne siege craft (Cricket) *An ultra-long range nuclear unit (Desolator) *A fast atomic assault (suicide) striker (Nuke Truck). Therefore, it seems that what is missing would be a nuclear unit with some kind of repetitive but small-area attack (peppering mild toxic drums here and there, leaving smaller puddles of radiation rather than big disasters, so I reckon either. *A large slow bomber craft that sprinkles radioactive cannisters below, or catapults them a medium-ish distance *A mobile toxin mortar/Nuke artillery *Some kind of chemical SCUD launcher, that launches destructible 'drones' that spread radiaition, but can be shot down. Old Discussion Hazza-the-Fox 23:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Simply put, this is the place to discuss the possible inclusion of addtional units- ideas that may work- or may not but are worth looking into. a few that come to mind; Soviet National aerial Pariah (basically a Red Alert version of Emperor Battle For Dune's "Eye in the Sky" unit, that floats overhead, explodes (showering shrapnel (comporable to flak shrapnel)- and then parachutes down a suicide bomber). The inclusion of this unit may warrant modifying some heavier flak units (possibly also the MYK Dropship) to include a 'shrapnel shower' siege attack (or in MYK's case, the "welcoming party" attack).. Soviet National Psychic 'Bomber'- flies like a bomber jet or other aircraft- only it steals control of a unit instead. Perhaps if it had a few spare shots, players might be tempted to come back for another lucky shot (and risk getting shot down and losing control of the units it already had) An extra naval unit per side; These being an Allied Submarine, and a Soviet demo-barge (either AI or Pariah piloted)- bringing both sides to having two submersibles, and an even number of surface boats- making both a more persistent threat in the seas. Of course, creating a unit for one side would warrant (but not NEED) a unit for the other. But their functnion aught to be something that fills a positive and distinct niche its side warrants- but doesn't quite have (also remembering that each side having a few holes is a good thing). And that does not necessarily include these units I mentioned either- hence the topic! Thoughts? VolteMetalic 11:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC): I think this might be useful jsut for ideas :D Aerial Pariah... no, I am not really sure about it at all. They cna be transported by Super Hind, but something like this... Psychic Bomber. Hmm... it mgiht be an interesting mission target, somethign what must be destroyed before Yuri manufasturers more and will alunch them into Allied countries :) Thoguth it is first time I hear about mind-controlling aircraft, so it is highest uniqueness!!! Allied Submarine migth work, it migth be surface-attack-capable, like firing missiles :) And Soviet counterpart... the demo ship, thats not it. But Soviets has at their disposal Tesla coils, magnetic weapons and toxic arsenal. It mgith be somethign from this! :) Like with magnetic projectors it can pull the enemy ships closer, giving options for other ships to attack them. And maybe option to push all enemy units nearby like an shockwave. My idea is for Allied "Supercarrier". It is huge aircraft carrier, largest ship in Allied arsenal and maybe HQ of Allied Navy in Pacific. Its size might be equal to the airfield, and ts secondary will be "Deploy", where it will become a structure, from where you can purchase vehicles (larger than drones). Armed with an array of AA guns and missiles, and probably able to carry Raptors and Comanches, plus one new aircraft (something like cross between F-35 Lightning and F-18 Hornet, with majority from Hornet). It will be able to use also drones like Drone Carrier, maybe also produce small "gunship drones". Simply the pride of Allied Navy, which you will have in one mission at your disposal :) Hazza-the-Fox 13:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Agreed- so flying pariah is out (alternatively, how about cruise missiles? Basically jets that crash into their targets?) I agree too on the Psi plane- a good mission unit instead. A SS missile sub I think that would be the best way- I think actually, a small missile salvo would make a good secondary ability for a hypothetical allied sub (so as not to steal MARS' thunder as a primary attack). For soviet naval units, I'd probably steer clear of Tesla-based technology (the ocean is not exactly the safest or most practical place to discharge electrical/ionic weaponry). A toxic/corrosive/or-plain-explosive cannister launcher/ minelayer where the 'bombs' linger a bit, blocking access, could work... Also, a possibility for either Allies or Soviets- robotic homing torpedos? Discharged from either a sub or ship- they are destructible non-controllable units that swim up to enemy ships and explode? Super-carrier is a good call; serving as a large, floating naval base would be excellent. And agree also on some additional alternate jet fighters and hybrids too. VolteMetalic 16:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC): Cruise missile is fine. In theory, it can be just another "drone" (Soviet?) which is made for one or two purposes. To smash into things, and possibly as scout. Yeah, Allied sub might be like this, but than what will be its primary attack, if any? And than what will be its role? Actually, it makes great sense for Tesla weaponry on sea :) Look on Soviet Stingray in RA3. But I agree that some kind of contamianting tanker might work well. Its primary role will be to attack with radiation beam, damging vehicles with corrosion effect, and secondary to launch by an mortar a barrel which will create a no-go territory (something like mix of oil and waste). Hmm... no, it will be redundant to have the torpedo like this. Exactly! It is the pinacle and pride of the Alied navy, (probably) the largest ship in the world, center of the Allied Pacific Fleet. With the option to carry Raptors, a new kind of anti-ship aircraft (VTOL Hornet), the drones of the normal Drone Carrier (bombing, scout and AA drones) and maybe option to build few others (helicopter drone?). In the mission your objectives will be to destroy Soviet fleet attacking... maybe Australia? Or Alaska? And your other objective will be that the supercarrier must survive (obviously, with all the admirality on board). Also, for the naval resource gathering from the naval oil rigs. They will be carried normal ships, from the oil rig into specialized "naval refinery", probably called for both sides like "Harvesting Navayard", "Harvesting Port" or something like this.For Allies, I think they might have a normal tanker, and Soviets a specialized icebreaker :) Icebreaker will be just in appearance, no exact ability to be able to break throu-... or, it might be its secondary, to be able to speed up and ram a ship, damagiing it or destroying it while staying unaffected. For tanker, no ideas for now. What do you think? Hazza-the-Fox 22:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy- the Allied sub would otherwise be a weaker version of the Typhoon (the Typhoon could get instead get a robot super anti-shipping torpedo). And I actually hated the Stingray for that reason :P I think some kind of sea-mine launcher is probably the best- though I still think a small demo ship is a good idea. Agreed on the Carrier. For the Oil Rigs- I was thinking of just having them return it to the Shipyard, but a second resource-collection structure would be fine (or, have a land-or-naval form of the supply depot structure) VolteMetalic 23:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC): So US sub with a torpedoes, as secondary will have SS missiles, and Typhoon will be stronger and with "super torpedo". Like RA3 Akula Sub. That sounds fine. Or, US Sub (sorry I cally it US, its faster than Allied) might be armed with missile launcher, similar to the RA1 Missile Sub. Hmm... Well, if this ship will be armed with some sort of raygun, with a mortar to launch the toxic waste, it mgiht also carry a nuclear reactor, and so when being destroyed violantly expldoes like a Super Reactor :D For the supercarrier, this was my inspiration for that idea: http://media.moddb.com/images/mods/1/5/4016/alliedaircraftcarrier.png Plus Paraodx mod, in their lore there is mentioned a class of supercarrier, but I doubt it will appear anytime in the game. Now only the name of the ship is required, something mighty, democratic and simply something what makes you proud (and afraid) of just by hearing it. THan I can make an "article" for the unit in Allied Arsenal page. I also thoguht about the option that it will be the same structure with two forms, I think it wont be that problematic, but I am more concerned for the ore collector it will make. Will the naval refinery spawn a supply ship, or supply truck? Another thing I will need to ask. Hazza-the-Fox 08:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I think it's a nice balance- it presents itself as the same type of threat to Soviets as a Typhoon does (especially to warrant all that anti-sub tech when there are no dolphins around), and it adds a nice mid-ground with the ballistic-missile launching subs, without raining too much on the Dreadnaught's nor the MARS' parade. Hmmm, now that could work very nicely for a radiation-themed ship! That would be a fun unit to work out! I like that idea for the supercarrier- and I do agree it deserves an article, and it will also be fun thinking up a good name for it. Ah, yes, good point- perhaps a separate naval resource structure would be better after all. VolteMetalic 10:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, and that in present US has a nuclear submarines with abiltiy to launch missiles, so hence the idea from there :D Ofcourse, these subs wont have nukes :P Exactly! A really nasty ship which brings horror upon the seas. Definitely! :) Also, another inspiration for it is a flagship from Mass Effect, "Destiny Ascension". That gave me the idea that the supercarrier might be also a flagship of Allied Navy. Maybe the name might hint us for the supercarrier's name :) Yeah, but than we need to talk about the structures again. Hazza-the-Fox 05:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That too. I think the nuclear ship would have some interesting implications using its toxin cannisters alone- if they were to launch one, and if it missed, would remain floating in the water for a few extra seconds acting as a sea-mine; with a secondary ability to simply roll them overboard like a minelayer)- or alternatively, self-destructed. I figured it may help separate it a lot from the other ships in terms of how its attack would threaten the enemy. The mines are easy to destroy by any naval unit (and subs could swim underneath them anyway), and after a while will deactivate and sink harmlessly; but in combat or stopping an incoming battlefleet, would be a terrible threat. Cool... I could think of a few names; "Salvation", "Haven" (it is an airbase), although these are by no means as good as other names, but something to continue to talk about; Agreed- I will re-evaluate the structure tree (maybe quickly make an illustration for that too)? VolteMetalic 09:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC): I have had more in mind that its primary attack was a radiation gun, similar to Desolator's, and the launching of the toxic barrel as secondary, which after landing on water creates the oil-toxic stain. But as you say it, it will make it unique. The primary will be the mortar, which launches the barrels. If it hits, it will contaminate the enemy ship, giving it some drawbacks. When it misses, the barrel will remain on surface few seconds and than dissappears. During this, it will create a small toxic field which dissappears with the barrel. But the Secondary... what about that it will be kind of the minefield. THe ship will need to float into the designated area, and there it deploys the barrels contaminating the area for much longer time, and any unit which enters it will be contaminated and damaged over time for few seconds. Note that this Soviet ship is resistant to the contamination, but when you will directly attack it with primary by the same ship, it will be contamianted and damaged, and the same as if Desolator will attack it. Hmmm... what about "Independent Haven"? Just throwing the idea :D Yeah, a simply and quick illustration might be great. Hazza-the-Fox 21:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. That name could work. And will do. VolteMetalic 21:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC): Independent Haven dont sounds that good, but "haven" should stay in it... United Haven... no. "Freedom Haven"... no. Will search for possible names :) Hazza-the-Fox 11:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Another alternative is "Celestial Haven"- throwing in a few religious-y words? That might sound a little too over-the-top though.. But I like Haven being in it. "Paradise" might be some rather odd and twisted name to give- might sound a bit too silly.. VolteMetalic 12:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC): Or "Path to Haven"... no, that will sound too close to "heaven"..."Civilized Haven"? The "Celestial Haven" might be our candidate inc ase we dont fnd anything better :) Maybe "Azure Haven" Hazza-the-Fox 13:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'd agree, Celestial Haven (Celestial Sword/Crown?) may be the best candidate at the moment; (unfortunately for me, having read the GAP saga, its the only name I can think of that doesn't sound like any of those ships' names). Also, names I considered like "Liberator" sound a bit too much like the "Liberty-class" ships. VolteMetalic 19:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I guess "Celestial Haven" might be the best option :) And Liberty-class is already used by Drone Carrier ;P For the class of Celestial Haven, it might be... "Government-class"? :P Hazza-the-Fox 22:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course, there could be other names like "Victorious" and "Sovereign"... VolteMetalic 23:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC): Sovereign-class might work well. Victroious might sound too similar to Victory-class, a name of Paradox's lore supercarrier. So it will be Sovereign-class Aircraft Supercarrier "Celestial Haven". That sounds magnificent! :D Hazza-the-Fox 08:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! That would be awesome!